


Useless

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [44]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he just feels so useless...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useless

Sometimes I ask myself why things happen and why _I can't do anything._

Why is it that I can ramble on and on about alchemic theories, texts, and transmutations but I can't say a single word of comfort when it needs to be heard?

When I see the look of sadness on her face, the lost light in her eyes, the tear stains on her cheek… it kills me inside. Sometimes I want to whisper the usual 'It'll be alright' but I know those aren't the words she wants to hear, we heard them far too much when we were young. And when she tries to hold herself in one piece, I wish I could wrap my arms around her to help… but I… I just can't bring myself to.

I can't do anything to help her, I can't ease her pain.

I'm not sure _how,_ dammit.

And this feeling of uselessness returns.

Like when we were in Rush Valley and she helped _deliver_ the baby while Al and I simply _waited_.

Just like… when Nina…

Whenever that feeling returns, reminding me that alchemy can't solve everything in this world, I ask myself again and again: what _is_ the use of all this power and knowledge, if I can't even stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks?


End file.
